


Ophelia of the Woods and the Sky

by theultimatezb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Ophelia grows up in chapter 2, a bit of angst and fluff, and death, perfect recipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatezb/pseuds/theultimatezb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth was a nightmare Clarke could never wake up from. And she'd never want that for her child.</p><p>[Chapter 2 added] </p><p>She was almost 7 when Ophelia bled for the first time. Lexa fell to the ground, felt her heart get pummeled by the fists of her ghosts before it sank deep, beyond the pit of her stomach down to the ground floor of the Polis tower.</p><p>Because Ophelia's blood was black, same as hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Clarke was living on the Ark, she'd never given much thought about having children. Or a child, given the one child policy on the Ark. But Clarke knew if the day comes, it'd be as long as she could possibly wait. As a year later meant a year closer to being returned to Earth.

Clarke would want that for her child. If the planet that gave birth to human life was anything like she had seen and read in films and books that were shelved neatly at the Ark's library, she'd want her child to feel the sun on their face, wind in their hair and the earthy mud between their toes. She'd want her child to have the choice to live by the sea or in a building surrounded by even bigger and taller buildings. She'd want her child to have as many children as they want, as much love as they could give. She'd want her child to not live and die in a metal box without ever really living.

When Clarke was living in the dropship that had sent her and the rest of the 100 down to Earth, finally feeling the sun on her face, wind in her hair and the earthy mud between her toes, she'd decided to never bring a child into this harsh and deadly world. A world where you could get killed in the middle of the forest while picking edible berries or in the lake by a mutated creatures.

She'd watched kids her age and even younger get slaughtered during their brief few days on the planet. And if they managed to survive like she did, they'd dream of their home and their family back on the Ark, their thoughts haunting their minds, clenching painfully around their hearts, constantly reliving what they had to do to stay alive.

Earth was a nightmare Clarke could never wake up from. And she'd never want that for her child.

When Clarke was living in Polis, it had taken years to have the Ice Nation finally defeated. She loved to stand on her balcony that overlooked the whole city. She'd stand and watch the people of Polis go about their day, buying and selling meats, vegetables, spices and handcrafted goods. She'd watch warriors train, the sound of swords swinging and meeting each other was a sound Clarke was all too familiar with by now.

With a smile that reached her eyes and warmed her heart sometimes, Clarke would watch the kids run around the city, through the narrow lanes and dirt roads, talking and laughing as they played hide and seek. During peaceful times like these, with no wars and no battles between the other clans – Lexa's hands slipping around her waist and soft lips on her neck – Clarke tried not to think about having children.

It wasn't because they were both women. It was because every time the dust settles, just when Clarke thought she could finally stop fighting and just _live_ , somewhere across the sea or over the mountains, a spark would ignite and spread like wildfire and another battle would come and another war would start. There was no beginning and no end, life on Earth would just be a constant state of readiness and preparation of what's to come.

It was a silent agreement that it would just be the two of them. But seeing Lexa with children, arms full with tiny warriors hanging over her shoulder and clutching tightly around her hips, the spark in her eyes and playfulness in her voice made Clarke's heart tingle in regret and her eyes sting with sadness.

* * *

When Clarke, Lexa and a dozen warriors – both grounders and the sky people – arrived at a village on the outskirts of the city one night to see it burnt to the ground with no survivors, Clarke's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to swallow the sobs that were threatening to break free. Tears were flowing down freely as the thick black smoke stung her eyes and as she thought about the innocent lives lost.

She turned to see Lexa struggling to stand steadily on her own two feet, one hand on the hilt of her sword that was attached to her hips. She could see the anguish on Lexa's face for a short second as the commander mourned for the loss of her people – the slight trembles of her jaw and the hardened green eyes – before collecting herself quickly to start yelling orders at her warriors.

It didn't take long to put out the fire. By the time the party arrived at the village, the damage was done and the fire was already beginning to die out. Clarke could see the grave expression on everyone's faces when they stumbled across a charred body or parts of a body, the smell of burnt flesh hitting their noses. Clarke herself had to try to keep her dinner down.

When they were sure there were no survivors in the wreckage and in the vicinity, Lexa appointed four of her men for guard duties to make sure no one would trespass while the rest of them began retreating back toward the city.

Lexa explained to the group. "It is too late and too dark to investigate the cause of the fire. We will return first thing in the morning."

A solemn silence was hanging above them like dark clouds in the sky. Some were angry, muscles tense and boots stomping against the dirt road. Lexa tried to look ahead, her face stained with soot, her skin sticky and uncomfortable from the heat of the fire. The smell of smoke made her stomach clench in disgust and in sadness for her people.

Clarke wanted to reach for the Commander, to pull her into a hug and to hold Lexa's hand in her own. But she knew her affection would only be reciprocated in the confines of their room. Clarke itched to be closer to Lexa, but she'd have to wait until they returned home. She settled for walking closely beside the brunette, shoulders brushing as a gentle reminder of each other's presence.

Clarke thought she was hearing things at the first sound of a faint cry further out in the forest. She shook her head and carried on walking. When she heard a second cry shortly after the first, she turned to look at Lexa, and with one look Clarke knew Lexa had heard it too.

Then a third cry came, louder this time, and the trees seemed to shake with it.

"Clarke, wait." But Clarke took off towards the direction of the cries without waiting for Lexa.

Lexa ran after the blonde and so did the rest of their people, worried it could be a trap. Clarke didn't manage to wander off too far before she found where the crying came from. Bundled safely in a worn cocoon was a squirming baby, lying on a patch of grass far enough from the village. Clarke knelt on the ground and picked up the baby, hugging the infant close to her chest. When Lexa arrived next to Clarke, she ordered her men to look for signs of the parents even though deep down she knew they'd find no one. Not a single soul was in the forest.

Clarke managed to calm the baby down into soft sniffles after several minutes of rocking back and forth. Tiny cheeks were stained with ashes, just like Lexa's, eyes a beautiful green that reminded Clarke of Lexa's.

"Someone probably left the child here before going back into the fire." Lexa looked over Clarke's shoulder at the baby. Her heart broke for the newly orphaned baby. "Let's return and leave it with the healers. I'm sure they would find the child a suitable home."

Clarke remained silent but shook her head in disagreement, her fingers caressing soft baby hair.

"Clarke, I will personally see to it that the child would be in good hands. We should head back. It isn't safe out here. We all know the fire wasn't an accident." Lexa gently tugged at Clarke's arm urging the blonde who seemed so captivated by the child in her arms to guide her towards the direction back to the tall gates of Polis.

Clarke couldn't tear her eyes away from the young green ones during their journey back to the city. When the gates closed behind them, one of the grounder warriors offered to bring the child to the healers' hut. But something about the baby, the smiles that replaced the violent cries from earlier had a tight grip on Clarke's heart, a bittersweet sensation at their brief encounter and she didn't want it to end just yet.

"No, I'll take care of the baby for now."

Clarke looked at Lexa, searching her eyes for permission. Not that she needed one, as Lexa's face softened when she looked at the baby. The Commander lifted her index finger to stroke the baby's cheek, and when soft giggles erupted from small plump lips, a thin smile only visible to Clarke pulled at Lexa's lips and the Commander had to clear her throat and straighten her posture in order to look unaffected by the delightful noises the baby was making.

Lexa nodded and agreed to let Clarke bring the child home with them. She gave one final order to her men for the night before the group dispersed and returned to their own homes.

"Tomorrow we will figure out who was behind the attack. Then blood must have blood."

* * *

"It's a girl." Whispered Clarke as Lexa stepped into their bedroom, showered and ready for bed.

Lexa walked to the makeshift crib her helpers had set up upon arriving back home earlier. The child was cleaned and wrapped in a warm white towel, her eyes drooping as she squirmed a few more times before surrendering to a peaceful slumber. Lexa slid her arms around Clarke's waist, both women staring at the baby – Clarke in adoration and Lexa in wonder.

When Clarke leaned back against Lexa's front, the brunette sighed deeply at the comforting weight of Clarke's body, seeking solace from what happened earlier. Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa, the Commander in Lexa vanished like it often did when it was just the two of them. Staring at Lexa now, Clarke only saw the woman she loved, her walls slowly crumbling down as she silently grieved the loss of her people.

Clarke pressed a soft kiss under Lexa's jaw, her own hands coming up to wrap around tanned ones, pushing back tears and trying to swallow the lump that was lodged in her throat. "We're going to figure out who did this, Lexa. I promise."

Lexa nodded, her green eyes shining with unshed tears. She nudged her nose against Clarke's neck, breathing in blonde hair and seeking comfort in the familiar scent.

Clarke sighed again. It took them years to defeat the Ice Nation, to completely obliterate the Ice Queen's army and defences. Countless raids and ambushes and lives of those who fought bravely were lost. Their people were beginning to settle down, to build a future them seemed bleak at first and now it seemed like it was never going to end.

The slight hum that vibrated in Lexa's throat broke Clarke from her thoughts. The brunette now had a soft smile on her face – though her eyes were still haunted and dull – as she stared at the slumbering baby.

Lexa tightened her hold on Clarke, a familiar warmth that started from her chest spreading all over her body. A sensation that reminded Lexa of what she had to lose, of what she had to fight for.

"She's beautiful, Clarke." She didn't know it back then, but Lexa had fallen for the enchanting giggles and charming smiles the second she witnessed it.

And Clarke knew the second Lexa said that, the brunette would do anything to protect the child.

The child they had found during the night that inevitably started a war between the clans and the rebellion of the alliance grew up to be a beautiful and strong woman her mothers were extremely proud of.

Ophelia kom Trikru en Skaikru grew up to be a formidable warrior that could convey a gentleness and warmth with her green eyes like Lexa, and a compassionate healer that many loved and respected like Clarke.

In the end, Clarke was glad she had a child.


	2. Ste Yuj, Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ste Yuj - Stay Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's a sequel, but I find it fitting to put this story here as a two parter.

She was almost 7 when Ophelia bled for the first time. To be honest, since Clarke had found her in the woods when she couldn’t be more than 2 months old, she didn’t really have a birthday, except that she was probably born in the month of May. There was a summit meeting and a festival that week in Polis to celebrate the alliance of the 13 clans.

It had been a decade since a young yet ambitious and visionary leader forged a coalition to achieve peace among each clan, and till this day, the lands and its people remained prosperous and continued to thrive under the long and successful reign of Commander Lexa. The Commander before Lexa only lived and served for 5 years, and the one before him only 2. Every day was a gift and Lexa tried not to take it for granted. Polis held a celebration fit for a God, a weeklong of music, dancing, food and mead.

Heda and Wanheda were hosting a dinner that night at their private home at the top of the tower, the long and well-crafted dining table was filled with important guests, clan leaders and ambassadors and their loved ones from one end to the other. It was a like a huge dysfunctional family, and Lexa was grateful for each and every one of them.

The food had stopped coming, the second leg of ham half eaten, the roasted potatoes and stuffed bird filled their bellies and Lexa was certain she wouldn’t feel hungry for the whole of next week. But the wine kept flowing, jugs and jugs of it brought into the dining hall by servants and poured into seemingly bottomless goblets.

She looked to Clarke on her right — always on her right — laughing at something Saveen from the Desert Clan had said, the dark red liquid sloshing in her cup threatening to spill. The warm lighting of the room and the alcohol induced redness in her wife’s cheeks caused Lexa’s lips to pull into a smile, the adoration and love she felt for Clarke obvious to everyone in the room. It seldom came as a shock to see their mighty Commander smitten anymore, it had been a couple of years since the last war and ever since then, Lexa had allowed herself to love more freely, a day at a time.

Children of the leaders stuffed their faces with dessert and busied themselves with board games and arts and crafts and at one point started to chase after each other around the room as the adults laughed heartily and told jokes around the table. They shouldn't be running around in the dining hall, but the giggles and happy sing alongs filled Lexa’s heart with so much warmth that she’d deemed it okay for just this one time. Once, Clarke caught Ophelia’s arm and told her to slow down and be careful, and playful green eyes and parted lips breathed out her response before skipping away to rejoin her friends.

It was probably 5 minutes into another funny story told by one of the clan leaders when they all heard a thud and a sharp cry from the other end of the table, Ophelia had slipped and ran into the corner of someone’s chair and by the time Lexa and Clarke pushed from their seats and rushed to their child, the young brunette was already on the floor with one hand cradling her nose, blood gushing out freely with a shocked look on her face rather than a pained one.

Some stood to find out what had happened, while some craned their necks to inspect the scene in front of them. There were hushed whispers and soft gasps, it filled the room and sent dread down Lexa’s spine.

Because Ophelia’s blood was black, same as hers, same as a Nightblood.

Instead of closing the distance between herself and her child to check if she was fine and soothe the fear in her eyes, Lexa fell to the ground, felt her heart get pummeled by the fists of her ghosts before it sank deep, beyond the pit of her stomach down to the ground floor of the Polis tower.

Clarke was able to keep her cool, stopped the bleeding and stroke her daughter’s back in calming circles, her eyes trained on Lexa at times. She knew what that meant for Ophelia and the hint of fear behind Lexa’s eyes did nothing to help the growing fear in her own.

The already tainted innocence in Ophelia that they’d helped and vowed to preserve was about to get stripped away and there was nothing Clarke and Lexa could do about it.

The party was over earlier than expected, their guests retreating back to their quarters to rest before departing the following morning for their homes. Ophelia was tucked safely in bed in her own room by Clarke while Lexa stood by the window in their bedroom, hands behind her back, looking out into the vast city still twinkling with bright lights and soft music could still be heard all the way up the tower.

Lexa should’ve known, really. Ophelia wasn’t their daughter by blood, but the bond they shared was deeper and thicker than blood since the moment they found her in the woods, since the moment Clarke held her in her arms and Lexa first heard her tiny giggles. Ophelia may be young, but the glint of playfulness and mild ferocity in bright green eyes reminded Lexa of her premature self before the conclave and her rise to duty as Heda.

There were times where Lexa had to know. Ophelia had gotten hurt before, a sprained ankle due to a bad fall or a bump on the head, nothing that would cause her to bleed. Lexa had thought about dragging her knife over her daughter’s skin, shallow and quick over her arm just to find out if Ophelia was a Nightblood. She craved to know, to put her mind at ease, but she couldn’t hurt her child and it was forbidden and against the grounders’ beliefs to find out this way. Blood would be spilled when it’s time. So Lexa shoved the thought to the back of her mind. What were the chances of Ophelia being a Nightblood, anyway?

It turned out that chances were pretty fucking high.

Lexa sighed and rubbed her temples just as Clarke had walked through the door to their bedroom. Clarke paused her movements as she reached the middle of the room, not wanting to close the distance between her and her wife yet.

“How is she?” Lexa asked with her hands still secured behind her back.

“Her nose will be fine. But she’s worried and scared about what it’ll mean for her.”

When she was younger, Ophelia had learned about Nightbloods and the history of the Commanders in vague enough terms for a 4-year-old to comprehend. She’d been horrified when Lexa returned to Polis one night with a gaping in the stomach, black blood flowing out of her as Clarke’s hands were stained in black trying to fix her Nomon. When Lexa was stabilized and resting in bed, she’d tuck herself into Clarke’s side and asked if her blood was black, and Lexa’s eye peeked open and simply answered in a hoarse voice. “ _You will know when it is time, my child._ ”

“She will have to start her training as a Nightblood.”

Clarke shook her head fiercely. That wasn’t what she wanted to hear. At all. She’d seen how the Nightbloods trained. She’d prayed Ophelia wouldn’t have to lead such a life. Apparently her prayers had gone unanswered.

“No! That—that is not happening.”

“That is not my call, Clarke, and you know it.” Lexa stepped closer, her jaw clenched tight in sadness at what it’d mean for their daughter. “She is the daughter of the Commander, a child of the woods and she has no choice but to accept her fate as a Nightblood, as did I and the hundreds of Nightbloods before and after me.”

She knew Lexa was right, but that didn’t mean Clarke would go down without a fight. “She’s my daughter, too. I can’t just—we promised to keep her safe and happy.”

Lexa closed the remaining distance, pulling Clarke into her and wrapping her arms around her waist, tanned slim fingers finding their home there and clutched on tightly as Clarke rested her head on her shoulder, lips brushing against her neck.

“As long as I’m alive, she will be safe.” _As long as I’m alive, she will never become the Commander and the weight of the world will never on her shoulders._

Lexa mentally stabbed herself with her own knife that she couldn’t promise the happiness of their child.

* * *

 

“Again!”

Lexa brought her sword down with a force that almost made Ophelia stumble back and fall towards the ground, but she was quick enough to maneuver herself between her mother’s attacks, dodging and blocking her sword as her lungs struggled for air.

Sweat poured down Ophelia’s face and down her back, panting loudly as every movement she made ached, exhaustion slowly growing evident on her face. Lexa, however, looked like she didn’t even break a sweat, calm and collected with her right arm behind her back.

The back and forth — mostly consisted of Lexa striking down on Ophelia while she tried to make sure her own mother couldn’t drive a sword through her — only lasted for a minute before the tip of Lexa’s sword made contact with Ophelia’s right cheek, slicing her skin open and eliciting a cry from the younger brunette. Lexa felt her stomach flipped at hurting her own daughter, but she immediately put her mask back on and waited with piercing green eyes for Ophelia to strike back. Ophelia recovered quickly, wiping the blood off her face and regaining her footing before attacking again.

This time, the hilt of Lexa’s sword connected with her nose and Ophelia dropped her sword in favour of covering her face with her hands.

“That’s enough!”

Both mother and daughter looked up at Clarke’s raised and angered voice to find the blonde running towards Ophelia to check her wounds, but not before throwing a glare at Lexa’s way. Lexa wasn’t aware that Clarke would be at the training grounds that day, and the Commander swallowed visibly but kept her head high, her sword still in her hand like it weighed nothing.

“Merely a flesh wound, Clarke. Training is not over yet, Ophelia. Pick up your—”

“When I say that’s enough,” Clarke stepped away from the injured brunette and moved towards the Commander, her wife, and looked her in the eye. “that’s enough. Do not test me!”

Ophelia wiped her bloody nose with her sleeve and moved to reach for her sword that was on the ground. “It’s okay, Mum. I’m fine.”

Clarke whipped her head back immediately, blue eyes hard and glaring at her daughter. “Don’t you dare pick up that sword.”

Ophelia’s shaky hand paused its movement, her body frozen at the rage in her mother’s voice and decided not to anger her any further. She took a stepped back and Clarke nodded before turning back to Lexa.

“Clarke—”

“She’s our daughter, Lexa! She’s only 9! Give her a break!” Clarke almost spat in her face.

“I can’t just give her special treatment because she’s my daughter. She’s a Nightblood, she’s worthy of becoming the next Commander should I die tomorrow—”

Clarke turned around and walked back towards Ophelia before Lexa got the chance to finish the rest of her sentence, who was watching her mothers fight with tears in her eyes and blood on her face thanks to the searing pain on her cheek and nose. With one look at the young Nightblood’s face, blood flowing from her nose, it reminded Lexa of the time they first found out the colour of Ophelia’s blood two years ago.

“We’re not having this conversation right now. Training is over,” She turned to end the argument before returning her gaze to Ophelia, her hands on small shoulders guiding her towards the direction of the healer’s hut. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Clarke’s voice gentler this time.

Lexa’s nostrils flared in quiet anger but continued to put on a stoic face. She was painfully aware of the eyes on her back, the other Nightbloods and Titus watching the scene unfold in front of them. The loyal advisor thought about getting himself involved in the argument, ease the tension maybe, but decided not to since it was a family affair. And he also feared for his life if he intruded a serious conversation between Heda and Wanheda. He’d learned that the hard way.

She turned to point her sword at a Nightblood, signalling for him to come forward. The sounds of swords clashing rang through the air and up to the canopy of trees as training resumed.

Later that night, Clarke peered through the gap of the open bedroom door to see Lexa huddled close to their daughter in bed, reading to her and pressing kisses in dark brown hair as thick as her own. Despite the exhausting day she had, gauze on her cheek and a dark coloured bruise on her nose, Ophelia had that sweet smile on her face that reminded Clarke that she was just a child, listening to her Nomon read her favourite book to her.

Lexa didn’t do this much, mostly during nights when the days had made it difficult to endure, testing her strength and willpower and made her realise how fragile life could be. Or when she missed her family terribly.

It was a sacred moment for Lexa, one Clarke had never had the heart of intruding and breaking that peaceful and happy bubble between mother and daughter. She moved away from the door just as Ophelia’s laughter could be heard down the hall, the day’s anger and disappointment melting away at the sight of her wife and daughter. She could never stay angry at Lexa for long anyway. History had proven that.

* * *

 

Ophelia was the embodiment of Heda and Wanheda. When she turned 14, Ophelia received her first tattoo. Nothing too over the top, a simple tribal sign that represented Trikru and Skaikru on her bicep. She’d also manage to stitch up a 3-inch laceration without Clarke’s guidance.

Her training as a Nightblood had been smooth, her strength and skills continuing to develop everyday. She could wield a sword like a warrior, had beaten and held her sword up to Lexa’s neck _twice_ , and she’d spar with Aunt Octavia whenever she visited. Although Ophelia could hold her own with a sword, her preferred weapon of choice was a bow. She practiced her form to perfection, hunted with a few of Lexa’s guards whenever she could and had never missed a target by the time she turned 16.

When she wasn’t training, she spent her time with Clarke in the healer’s hut, learning the healing techniques of both the grounders and the sky peoples’. Abby had been more than impressed when Ophelia rambled on about surgical procedures and medical terms she’d learned that day.

Being a Nightblood hadn’t stopped her from living her life, because her mothers had taught her that life was more than just about surviving. She’d go to the market with Clarke on weekends sometimes, play chess with Lexa at night, and she’d also created a camaraderie among her fellow Nightbloods. There was a bond between the Nightbloods Lexa and Titus had never seen before, not during her time as a Nightblood and the conclave. Ophelia and the Nightbloods helped each other be better and train harder so that no one would be left behind.

Lexa was beyond proud of her own daughter. She’d been wrong thinking Ophelia would lose the spark in her eyes and her playful smile as a Nightblood, and she couldn’t be more glad at being wrong this time. Perhaps Ophelia was much stronger than her when Lexa was her age. She knew in her heart that Ophelia would become a great leader, but she prayed and pleaded with her Gods to never let that happen.

* * *

 

When Ophelia turned 15, she saw her Nomon lying unconscious on a stretcher as Indra and Lincoln carried her towards the healer’s hut, black colouring her clothes and skin with Abby and Clarke in tow. It didn’t look good, and whenever Abby was there to help, it certainly wasn’t good at all. She ran up next to Lexa, eyes filled with worry as they arrived outside the hut.

“What happened to Nomon?” Her eyes darted around to look at everyone before green eyes finally landed on Clarke’s. Ophelia was told Lexa would be gone for a couple of days to resolve a conflict in one of the villages.

Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand as her wife was being carried into the hut, her hands falling onto her daughter’s shoulders, pale hands coated with black blood.

“She’s hurt real bad. I need you stay outside and let us work, okay?” Clarke squeezed her shoulders hard and only relaxed her grip when Ophelia nodded.

“Is she going to be okay?” Ophelia’s small voice almost broke Clarke’s already fractured heart.

“I—I don’t know, honey. I’m not going to lie, it looks bad.” She pulled her daughter into a crushing hug when tears and then sobs emerged from Ophelia’s lips. “Grandma Abby and I are going to try our best to fix her.”

Ophelia stood right outside the door of the hut, the same exact spot where Clarke left her until her legs hurt, but she promised to stay outside and _any second now, Mum is going to come out to tell me Nomon is still alive_ , she thought to herself, so she couldn't bring herself to move out of that spot.

Right that second, Clarke burst out of the hut and sighed in relief to see her daughter was still outside. She grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. “Your Nomon needs you, now.”

Before she had time to react, Ophelia was inside the hut, staring at the bloody mess that was her mother, black bandages everywhere surrounding her body and dirty on the floor, an oxygen mask over her face. Her heart sank at the sight of Lexa and her grandma next to her, hands as black as Clarke’s, her expression cool but there was still a layer of worry there.

“She needs your blood. She’s lost too much and—and—”

Ophelia shed off her jacket, pulled up her sleeve before Clarke could finish her sentence. “Here, take mine.” She offered her arm out to Clarke, but Clarke simply pulled her into another hug and pressed a kiss to her temple, thanking her softly.

Lexa woke up to Ophelia on her left and Clarke on her right — always on her right — both heads were down, her wife’s laying on her hand and her daughter’s on the mattress next to her other hand.

Her eyes widened at the tube that connected her to Ophelia, black blood running through it from her child to her. The next thing she realised was the burning sensation in her chest and the painful tightness in her abdomen. But having her family with her was helping to ease the pain already. She slowly removed the oxygen mask before her hand fell softly onto the bed.

Clarke lifted her head at the light movements Lexa made and she had to swallow down the sob that threatened to free itself for the hundredth time that day. Silent tears fell though, and she moved upwards to plant a kiss on her wife’s pale forehead.

“You scared me,” Clarke mumbled against Lexa’s forehead before lowering herself to kiss Lexa’s lips tenderly.

“I’m not going anywhere, Clarke. Not until this war is finished.”

As long as Lexa was alive, Ophelia would never need to lead their people into wars or make sacrifices that could cost her everything.

“You want to work on that sentence?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa’s words.

Lexa smirked. “I’m not going anywhere, Clarke. Not ever.”

“That’s better.”

The Commander looked to her left, her hand stroking thick brown hair. “But Ophelia’s ready. She will become Heda, I know it.”

Clarke didn’t say anything, and Lexa knew deep down Clarke knew it too.

* * *

 

She was 18 when she stood outside the throne room, almost the same age as Clarke when she was called to lead her people. Ophelia clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly, slouching and squaring her shoulders every few seconds while staring straight at the giant double doors in front of her. Her attire more formal and serious than anything she’d ever wore, her long brown hair pulled back in intricate braids and war paint covered half of her face. She was nervous as hell, once the doors were pulled open, she had no idea what to expect. But her Nomon’s voice rang in her head, _ste yuj_ , repeating itself like a broken record, a constant reminder for her to remember to breathe.

Clarke sat in the Skaikru’s ambassador’s seat like she’d done so many times over the years, but this time, she felt sick to her stomach and her heart was filled with both sadness and anxiety. This was the day both her and Lexa had done their best to stop it from happening, and this day had arrived too soon.

Today marked the beginning of Heda Ophelia’s reign — today till the rest of her life, could she _live_ instead of survive, could she _lead_ her people with both her head and her heart and could she _love_ as bravely and fiercely as her Nomon, as the Commander before her did?

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts when the guards pulled the doors open, Titus’s voice strong and loud as he announced the arrival of the Commander.

“Rise for your Commander.”

The ambassadors of the 13 clans stood and turned their heads towards the door as the Commander took slow, tentative steps along the red carpeted pathway, eyes darting to Clarke’s for a second before focusing on the throne at the front of the room. She prayed she wouldn’t trip and the words _ste yuj_ appeared at the forefront of her mind again, it helped her keep her head high and posture regal, and Clarke couldn’t help the gasp that escaped from her dry and parted lips.

It seemed like everyone else in the room felt and seen it too, the haunting resemblance to the great Heda Leksa. When Ophelia stood in front of the throne, everyone bowed, just like Clarke had reassured her the previous night when insecurities and doubt took over her sleep.

The new Commander looked to her left to see her mother’s eyes watering with tears but her lips formed a smile. _Ste yuj_ , Clarke mouthed to her daughter, and Ophelia nodded subtly.

_Ste yuj, Ophelia_. Her Nomon’s voice now a permanent fixture in her head.

The red sash over her shoulder, the replica of her beloved wife’s war paint, the familiar green eyes and refined jaw had made her daughter look like the reincarnation of Lexa, and in a way it kind of was. It was a tragedy and a beautiful phenomenon and Clarke’s heart ached and raced with what it’d all mean in the future for her daughter and for her people.

Despite the unshed tears and her quivering lips, Clarke knew Ophelia would become a great leader just like Lexa was. She was the daughter of Heda and Wanheha, the best of both worlds — the fighter and the healer, the ground and the sky. Clarke had been proud of her since her first steps, her first words, and her first crush.

Ophelia of the Woods and the Sky was both of her mothers’ greatest creation.


End file.
